


dream

by meatchurch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im crying, this is corny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatchurch/pseuds/meatchurch
Summary: Gen tells Senku about his dream.basically modern au gen dreams about like. the canon dcst timeline xdddd
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 243





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> this got so corny that while I was writing it I had to periodically had to edit out of google docs and go do some other shit so i wouldn't have a heart attack

"You awake?”

“Mmm… I am now.”

Senku rolled over to face Gen. The light streaming in from the windows was blinding, but the sweet gaze that Gen was giving him was even brighter. He rubbed his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

“How long have you been watching me?”

“I don't know. A couple of minutes? I was waiting for you to wake up. I missed you.”

“Missed me? I'm literally right next to you.”

“I know, but you were asleep. I wanted to talk to you. You're my favorite person in the world to talk to.” He playfully kicked his legs in the air.  
“Pff.”

Senku reached over to pat his head.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Fine…”

He briefly scanned the bed sheets with his eyes, lost in thought.

“Oh! Let me tell you about my dream. It was really weird.”

“You always have weird dreams.”

He moved his hand down to rub Gen’s back.

“I know! But you were in it this time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Um, I don't really remember the beginning but it was weird. We were in, like, a forest. And like, you were wearing this dress with E=mc² written on it. I guess because in my subconscious I secretly see you as a massive nerd?”

“Hey! I am not a nerd.”

“Shush! I know everything about dreams. I had a section on them in my trashy book.”

Senku shot him a look.

“Anyway… so, like, yeah, you built a bunch of crazy science stuff out of random garbage or like, wood or whatever. And it all worked. I was really impressed.”

“Haha. You know it.”

He looked up, trying to recall more details.

“Oh!" His eyes lit up. "You did something with lightning and a magnet and I was like wow, this guy fucks."

Senku smirked, secretly flattered.

“Yeah. I don't know. But later this scary blonde guy came and beat the shit out of me. That was fuckin' scary. And really vivid. Uh…”

“Aw.”

“Then you and come other people came and saved me. And a bit after that I was in bed all beaten up and I guess for some reason I wanted you to make me a bottle of cola?”

“Well, I guess I know what you really prioritize now. Soda.”

“Hehe. Maybe.”

He took on a more thoughtful expression.

“So you leaned in really near to hear me speak and I just remember feeling my heart race so fucking fast. You were just so close to me and I just remember feeling myself burning up...”

“Ooh. So I’m real smooth here.”

“Y-yeah. It reminded me of our first time kinda? It was just really intense.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. I can still kinda feel the excitement from it right now. Anyway, so then…” He trailed off and continued about some more contraptions Senku had cobbled together.

He was talking so fast that Senku could barely keep up, but the way his eyes lit up while he rambled on kept him captivated.

By now, Gen had rolled over to lay on his back so that he could gesture wildly while he described all the weird shit he had apparently made out of rocks and bamboo. Senku slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Anything else?”

“Uhh, I don't know. But seriously, I do remember my heart racing like crazy whenever I saw you. It was, um, as you would say, exhilarating? Yeah.”

Senku chuckled.

“Really.”

“Yeah. That's it. I could really like, feel myself falling for you all over again. You were enamoring. Um, and I'm glad that you're actually right here and that you didn't disappear when I woke up. It sucks when you’re having a really good dream and everything goes away after you wake up, so...”

Senku smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“Mhmm… Don't worry. I won't ever disappear on you.”

Gen giggled and snuggled closer to him.

“Thanks.”

He pulled the blanket farther up around them.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Do you think that, um… even if we met under different circumstances, or even in a different world, that we'd still be together?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah. Of course. I think no matter where we are I'd fall for you again and again each time."

Gen squeezed his hand.

“That makes me really happy. I think I’d fall for you no matter what, too. I think I have already got a crush on the caveman you from my dream.”

“You're gay.”

“So are you.”

Gen sighed, content. He rested his head on Senku’s chest and idly fiddled with the corner of the blanket. They shared a few minutes of silence together.

“So… Are we gonna get up soon or what?”

“Uuugh… I wanna stay in bed with you longer… It’s our day off. C’mon.”

“Alright. I’ll make breakfast when we do get up.”

“‘Kay. Maybe you can try making me cola like you in my dream.”

“I mean, I did read online about this trick you can do with coriander and lime peels. I can try.”

“Nice. See? You really do know everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> :flushed:
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://mechasenku.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mechasenku) @mechasenku for more sengens


End file.
